


Skin As Soft As Silk

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Picture Prompt. </p><p>AU. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin As Soft As Silk

"Hello Darling..."

Phantom smiles as she kisses Darcey softly, noting that she is wearing a soft, and short, silk dressing gown and not much else. The dark black gown is covered in red roses and she smiles again, noting that Darcey has not quite tightened the gown fully. 

"You looking for me?"

"More waiting..."

Phantom smiles, kissing her again and moving to brush pale brown, near blonde, hair out of the same deep grey colored eyes she's always loved. Her touch remains light at Darcey's cheek, her thumb stroking softly over Darcey's cheekbone, her lips brushing Darcey's again. 

"You look... _gorgeous_."

The last word is almost exhaled, her touch soft as Darcey's eyes close and she turns her head, nudging Darcey to look at her again, her thumb stroking softly over Darcey's cheek, her other hand dropping from Darcey's chin, stroking slowly over her neck and shoulder. She smiles softly, kissing Darcey again sweetly, then, when she pulls back, running a light thumb over Darcey's lower lip, drawing a slightly ragged breath from the other woman. She is already flushed and Phantom smiles, kissing her again even as her hands run over Darcey's silk dressing-gown, her smirk soft as she finally tugs the loose knot fully open, pushing the gown from Darcey even as she takes in the simple but elegant lace-effect red bra and lacey boxers, her smile softening at Darcey's slight shyness, her eyes seeking Darcey's even as she moves to cup her cheek and pull her into another kiss. 

"You are so beautiful."

"I..."

"Shhh"

Darcey falls silent, allowing Phantom to kiss her again, the lightness of the way Phantom touches her as she runs light hands up her sides and around to her back, moving to remove the bra and set it aside, cupping, caressing and slightly teasing her breasts whilst pressing a trail of kisses over Darcey's neck and collarbone, moving to inch her backwards when Darcey shivers again, propping her sweetly against the wall, kissing her once before returning to what she had been doing, her attention focused purely on Darcey's breasts, her smile soft as she lavished attention on first one, then the other, leaving Darcey both breathless and panting, before moving slowly lower, her touch remaining light as she moves to tug down the lace boxers, letting Darcey press against her shoulders for balance as she steps free before returning to her plan. Her lips are soft as she settles to suckle softly on Darcey's clit, drawing a second ragged noise from Darcey, her smile soft as she took the chance to press her tongue to Darcey's clit, teasing it slightly, her eyes still focused on Darcey's, her touch light as she guided a leg over her shoulder, one hand trailing easily up her thigh to press two long and infinately skilled fingers into Darcey, curling and twisting them in just the right way to draw a full-throated moan from Darcey, her free hand resting at Darcey's hip, enabling Darcey to retain her grip on one shoulder, her other hand tangling weakly into Phantom's hair, pushing it out of her eyes and letting Phantom focus on what she was doing. The pace, when it was set, was both slow and teasing but sweet, only picking up when Darcey began to almost writhe with need, building both the tension and the pleasure before finally letting her slip over the edge into her climax, Phantom not once moving from her position as she let Darcey come back down, pressing light kisses to her hip, then slowly up, finishing with her lips pressed to Darcey's, the same two fingers that had drawn her to climax soon licked clean even as she kissed Darcey again, leading her to bed, settling them both there and allowing Darcey to grip one hand tightly in her own even as she moved to kiss her again, intent on continuing to pleasure and love Darcey.


End file.
